The invention relates to a domestic waste treatment system.
The many problems linked to the presence of the waste generated daily in domestic environments are well-known. Among them, the volume of the waste, which is increasingly difficult to control, and the now compulsory need to provide for sorted collection by separating said waste according to types designed for different processes in final treatment plants, are particularly pressing issues.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a domestic waste treatment system, which by using a global approach to deal with all the problems is capable of ensuring optimum functionality.
The proposed aim is achieved by a domestic waste treatment system according to the invention, characterized in that it consists of a compaction and disposal device which comprises:
a plurality of compaction chambers, which are arranged so as to receive different types of waste introduced through individual loading openings, and which are provided with at least one plate actuated by actuation means and adapted to act on said waste so as to reduce its volume:
at least one additional compartment designed for disposal of organic waste;
a pull-out tray arranged below the compaction chambers and provided with partitions which form a plurality of compartments which are adapted to receive, by gravity, the different types of waste contained at least in said compaction chambers so as to keep them separated, said tray being provided with an openable bottom and with means suitable to receive a lid;
a lid which is as sociable with the pull-out tray;
a pull-out divider which is arranged at the base of the plurality of compaction chambers.
The domestic waste treatment system according to the invention further comprises a curbside bin which is suitable to receive said waste contained in a tray provided with an openable bottom, said waste being divided according to type in the several compartments of said tray, said bin comprising:
resting means for resting on the road paving;
gripping means for being gripped by a waste transport truck;
an openable bottom;
an opening formed in a wall in an elevated position proximate to the lid, suitable to allow the complete insertion of said tray in said bin;
a plurality of walls which are adapted to divide the internal space of the bin into compartments which extend from the bottom and end upward at openings which are arranged so that there is one of said openings below each one of the compartments provided in said tray when said tray is fully inserted in the bin.
The system according to the invention further comprises a truck which is adapted to receive the waste contained in a bin provided with an openable bottom, said waste being divided according to type in the several compartments with which said bin is provided, said truck comprising:
a container which can be removed from the truck that carries it and is provided with an opening formed in the lid and with a plurality of walls which are adapted to divide the internal space into compartments which extend from the bottom and end upward in said opening at openings which are located so that there is one below each one of the compartments provided in said bin when said bin is arranged above said opening, said container being provided with an openable bottom;
handling means for handling the bin, which are adapted to move said bin from the position in which it rests on the road paving to a position in which it lies above said opening provided within the lid of the container;
handling means for handling the openable bottom of the bin, adapted to discharge the waste contained in the several compartments of the bin into the corresponding openings which end at said opening provided in the lid of the container.
Finally, the domestic waste treatment system according to the invention comprises a final treatment plant which is adapted to receive waste which is contained in a container provided with an openable bottom and is divided according to type in the several compartments of said container, said plant comprising:
lifting means adapted to lift the container from the platform of the transport truck to a position which lies above inlets of channels arranged so that there is one inlet below each one of the compartments provided in said container, said channels being such as to convey the different types of waste received by gravity from the container to the points for treating said individual types of waste;
handling means adapted to handle the bottom of the container.